Ambience
by cresense
Summary: House/Wilson Wilson wakes with amnesia. Set years in future. mention of chase/cameron. Ongoing series, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

House M.D. ambience - one fanfiction

Title Ambience

Chapter one

rating pg-13

warnings homosexual ideals, future sexual implications.

WILSON SAT ON THE EDGE OF the bed his toes making soft sounds on the cold hard wood flooring. This place was so cold, so silent, so new. And he was so calm. He shifted uncomfortably, stopping as he met resistence. He gently prodded the figure, poking it with unmasked curiousity. The mass groaned, "What are you doing?"

Wilson stopped the voice reverberating loudly in his head. "Who...?"

"What is it Jimmy? Are you okay?" The man sat up quickly holding wilson's shoulders squarely, looking at his eyes intensely.

"Where am i ?"

"Jimmy your at home? Where the hell else would you be?" The man was shaking him playfully, "Don't you remember me?"

Wlsons heart rate rose rapidly, " I dont konw this place? I dont know you! Where the hell am I?"

The man grabbed wilson close hugging him tightly, "its okay. Im here, Its house, im here for you... Jimmy were in our new home, you remeber our new home dont you?"

Wilson pushed him away roughly, "Let me go, i dont know you!"

House let fell back landing awkwardly on his side, he quickly grabbed a shirt off the night stand, and tackled wilson, holding him still. using the leverage to hold him in place.

"JIMMY FUCKING STOP IT! WERE GOING TO THE EMEREGENCY ROOM NOW!"

Wilson stopped shrinking back in fear. His primary instincts telling him to be fearful of this House-man.

House dialed the numbers for a ambulance. He only looked back at Wilson once as the rode in the ambulance, a disturbing silence following them there.

house simply stared in wonder at wilson through the window. Unsure of how to act or where to move, or even what to think. He wasnt brave enough to go in, and he wasnt coward enough to go home and mourn.

ah, that was typical of him. Mourning his loss of wilson. He was a bastard, he should be mourning with wilson. About the fact wilson cant fucking remember anything. The blank look on wilsons face hurt more than anything. It tore at him deeply. house backed away from the glass his eyes tearing up. He flinched visibly shaken when a hand touched his arm.

he already knew that touch, it was far to light and airy to be anyone else. And at this point he couldnt stand to look cameron in the eye. so he settled for staring at his shoes. he didnt want to know if she was crying.

When she spoke he didnt have too. He could hear the tears in her voice.

"I consulted with Chase, and neither of us think this is deadly, or even permanent. We are hoping that its a reaction to the new meds he was given last week. For the, uh, cancer, you know?"

House let these words wash over him, ah, the cancer, the fucking cancer that couldnt just fucking leave and be gone for ever. Couldnt just let him have wilson for these last few years. It had to steal not only wilsons youth, but wilson past.

"Cameron that doesnt make any sense. The reaction would have showed up sooner."

Cameron sighed and then started to speak again. House braced himself, he knew their had been more. She wouldnt be this upset over a small thing like reactions.

"Or it could be Ambience."

Cameron felt a tremor go through her fingers, unaware of whether it was herself or house that had trembled. it didnt matter, she stepped in close and held him, "It will be okay. You always find the answer."

House let himself be comforted but couldnt help the nagging in the back of his mind, "cameron i havent helped any one since... since amber. im useless, i cant help wilson now anymore than i could save amber then."

Cameron took in a breath, "Dont talk like that!"

house pushed her off in self loathing. "im damaged. I cant even remember some words. I can barely spell my name! Wilson cant fucking be DAMAGED TOO!"

Cameron moved in again, with more force, crushing him in her arms.

"He wont be damaged if you help him. You dont have to cure him, you just have to love him."

House sighed a calmness washing over him. he felt stupid sitting here in her arms like this. He didnt move away though because as pathetic as he was, he needed to feel something.

Cameron let go after a few seconds, "Listen i have to go and pick up katy from chase. School just let out, and well my husband may be good for somethings, but child care isnt one of them. So ill be back in a hour or so. To check on y--Wilson later."

She gently patted his shoulder again, and motioned for him to visit wilson. She walked slowly down the corridor, the space inbetween them filling huge oceans.


	2. Chapter 2

House grasped for the door handle clenching and unclenching it several times. He took a deep steadying breath and stalked in. His leg no longer posing a threat to his well-being or general comfort of his well-being. He nearly smiled remembering that is was Wilson he had to thank for that too. A miracle surgery no one believed he could survive. No one except for his dear Wilson, who had been resolute. Thanks to Wilson he had his life back. It gave him a fresh view of what the world was really full of - love, passion.

House could hear the clasp click shut loudly behind him. The noise broke him out of his oasis of memories. He looked at his docker's intensely avoiding eye contact. He could head Wilson shifting anxiously in the crisp white sheets. House hated this room it reminded him of the bus. The one he had should never have survived.

House brought his eyes up to Wilson's chest unable to look him in the face squarely, "You look like shit."

Wilson fisted the sheets uncomfortable, "Um, thanks. I guess."

House moved closer, only a inch, guaging Wilson's reaction to his proximity. Wilson didn't move, as if afraid even a small movement might break thier fragile bond. Wilson's chest heaved a little in response to House's comment. House took a breath and locked eyes with Wilson. He regretted his decision instantly - his heart torn at the very sight. Wilson's head was angled down toward his chest, tears falling precariously off of his eyelashes.

fuck holding back.

House moved in holding Wilson tightly to him, feeling the sobs that racked Wilson's body unforgivingly. Wilson wiped his nose with his gown, "I'm so sorry.. I don't know you. And I just know that i should, and it's all my fault. I just know I did this! I'm...so..sorry.." House swiped a thumb over his cheek out of habit, then stopped hugging him tightly again. The urge to kiss him almost overpowering his logic, "Don't cry Jimmy. I swear it's not your fault... I swear..."

House felt Wilson lean into him, "I'm..just so.. sorry."

Jimmy merely held him tight, afraid to lose his only link to this place. House gripped him back mumering, "Please don't Jimmy. Your my..." House froze, what was wilson to him? A friend? A lover? A plaything?

"Your my everything..."

The sobs finally quieted leaving a silence in the room. House could feel Wilson's breathing subsiding into a soft slumber, his heart no longer racing. House screamed at himself silently, How the fuck can I do this? He cant even remember we were friends, much less that we were in love.

House finally drifted into a fitful sleep as the first rays of the neon night-time life were shining playfully behind the closed blinds.

whoo-hoo. This was beta'd so please attempt not to completely kill me after you read this )


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson woke to a dark night, the windows glowing brightly from the city beyond. He felt safe with the added weight of this person, this man. Oddly enough he felt his breath hitch a small bit when the man murmured "Wilson" softly in his sleep. It stirred something deep within him that he just couldn't grasp. Wilson gently pushed himself up, pressing against the man slightly, the friction giving him a heated blush. Wilson tensed as the man fidgeted, nuzzling his nose against Wilson's neck.

"God, Jimmy I had the worst nightmare. I thought I had lost you."

The man squeezed Jimmy softly. Wilson attempted to quit breathing, quit making any sign at all that he was awake. He only wanted to avoid the awkward and confusing explanation of who Jimmy was.

After a few painful minutes the man sighed and got up, transferring his weight to a nearby sofa chair. He habitually propped his leg and reclined back attempting to find a comfortable nook. Wilson curled into an uneasy ball the sudden lack of friction hitting him faintly with a hint of nausea.

House awoke to a world of pain - namely his back. He looked around attempting to recognize his surroundings. His cheery disposition faltered as his eyes fell on Wilson. _Dammit. _ His thoughts echoed his bodies' groans as he shifted off the sofa. _How the fuck did I end up in this god-forsaken chair. _He made a note to inform Cuddy of this issue as soon as he could find her. House twisted awkwardly popping his back rather obnoxiously, glancing around the room in a random fashion. His eyes fell upon the clock; it's_ only fucking 6:30 in the fucking morning. Shit. It's going to be a long day. _

House let a small smile grace his lips, as he lay back down on the sofa letting his long gangly legs hang off the armrest.

_The room is white. That much is obvious. The reason he is standing in the room with a cane that he hasn't used in ages is not so clear. He simply drops the cane and attempts to walk away. He cries out as his leg gives under the pressure - then he is falling. And he is falling through flames, angry, hot flames. They are licking at his freshly cut wounds. The wounds look like they have been freshly sewn shut, but are now open. Bleeding profusely. He screams as the fire licks his face, and then it's gone. And it's replaced with Wilson. House looks around confused, the pain gone. And then Wilson screams, and then house screams because it just seems like that is the way it should be._

House wakes up scared, and sweating. He has fallen out of the chair and is flailing wildly on the hospital floor. His eyes traveled upwards toward the figure leaned over the bedrail, with white knuckled fists and bloodshot eyes.

Wilson looks away scared, and worried unsure of what to say. House closes his eyes letting out the air slowly attempting to wash away the memories. He cracks one eye as Wilson coughs softly.

"Uh, hey there, uh, House. Are you okay?"

House's eyes burst open, "JIMMY?"

Wilson's head drooped a little in response, "is that my name?" He picks at his fingers fidgeting much like a small child. House sits up, using the bed rail for leverage.

"Yeah, Well no. It's actually James Wilson."

Wilson smiled a small smile, "James..." He let the words tumble over his lips in a way similar to that of oral sex.

House let out a small grin, "Yeah; I've always called you Jimmy..."

Wilson nodded, "and who are you exactly. To me I mean? I know you're important, I just can't place why."

House bit his lip, unsure of how to answer,"We are... very close friends. The best. We, ah, room together, and we have known each other for nearly 20 years. Since med school. I'm Gregory House. You uh always called me Greg..."

Wilson smiled, "Greg..." he let the name out in a small breath that made house's chest hitch.

They simply stayed there until the door opened. Cameron walked in a smile plastered on her face.

"Hi! I'm Cameron, I'll be your attending. Ah, GREG, there you are!"

She gave him a feather light hug and quipped, "He is all ready to leave, and I just need you to sign some things."

Wilson looked back and forth, "huh? Shouldn't I be signing my own papers?"

Cameron looked at House, "Uh, well House is your --"

House cut her off promptly, "I'm your guardian of sorts until we can conclude what type of amnesia we are dealing with here!"

He shot Cameron a daring look. She raised a brow but didn't push it farther. She placed a hand on Wilson's shoulder, "You okay with going home with Greg."

Wilson looked around the room anxiously; "Do I have any family?"

House's gait toward the door faltered, and Cameron stepped for confidently, "James, your family...well..." She looked at House for help.

House spoke up his voice detached and cold, "You're a single male, no kids, no wife. Your parents have passed away and your brother isn't in the country at the moment." House stared at Wilson and Cameron evenly; he did not even blush at his lies about having no family.

Family would simply come between them, and he couldn't possibly have that. These first few days were the most critical for him to prove himself.

Wilson let out a breath he had been holding in a quiet, "oh..Should I get dressed then?"

House let a warm smile grace his face, as he strode forward a small nap sack in hand, "I brought your favorite outfit!"

They all stood awkwardly in the room, staring at each other. Cameron shooting daggers towards House general direction, and House seemingly unaware staring at Wilson expectantly.

Wilson coughed breaking the silence, "Can I dress alone? Please."

House jarred from his thoughts, had the dignity to be embarrassed, "Oh, uh, yeah, of course." He stalked out of the room dragging Cameron roughly behind him.

Cameron snapped the door closed with a loud band behind them, yanking her sleeve out of House's vice-grip. The other personal stared at them curiously talking in loud whispers.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT GREG!" She stamped her foot as if to add emphasis, "That was cruel, and rude, and uncalled for! And FRIENDS? When are you going to tell him your married!?" She looked at him incredulously.

House took in a deep shuddering breath, "He's not ready to know that okay? It took years for this to fall in place the first time. I'm not trying to claim him, I'm just trying not to lose him. I can't..." His voice faltered, then came back fiercely, "I can't live with out him."

Cameron stared at him with a look of contempt, "So you would rather live in your own personal hell for the next two years, the last two of Wilson's life mind you, rather than tell him the truth?"

House's glare was murderous, "Don't speak to me about personal hell. I will not lose him again!"

Cameron let out a bitter laugh, "Greg don't you realize your losing the battle this way?"

House clenched his hands into tight fists, his entire body tense with rage, "Drop it Cameron." He spoke trying to keep his voice even. "Do you understand?"

Cameron caught his gaze evenly before letting out an impatient growl, "YOUR IMPOSSIBLE!"

She turned around grabbing a clipboard with more force than necessary causing the attending nurse to jump back in surprise. Cameron shot the nurse a look before venomously spitting out, "Oh grow a backbone, Jesus Christ."

House irritably grabbed the pen she held out, scrawling his name across the blank lines, not bothering to read the disclaimers and such. He knew those by heart now, why waste time reading them again?

"Happy now?"

Cameron glared shooting back, "Are you?"

He frowned, "I sure as hell would be a lot more aroused if you'd stop wearing those damn turtlenecks. Really takes away from your breasts." He paused, happily taking in Cameron's disgusted expression, "oh that's not what you meant. Then no, I am not happy."

Cameron jerked the papers out his hand furiously, "Just take care of Wilson!"

House rolled his eyes as she walked in the opposite direction, "UH, DUH!" He called out after her.

He waited until she rounded the corner before heaving himself against he wall, leaning heavily against the doorframe.

_Shit, it was going to be a long day._

House jumped when Wilson finally yelled he was decent. House gingerly opened the door walking into the room.

He stopped as the image of Wilson hit him. He nearly took a step back, it was scary how young Wilson looked.

His normal oxford shirt covered with a snug green sweater, and a pair of his most appealing fitted jeans. House smiled a little as Wilson wrapped the scarf around his head in habitually precision.

"You look..." House stumbled momentarily for a word, "nice."

Wilson's face lit up expectedly,"Thanks." Wilson unconsciously leaned back against the railing of the bed letting his hands rest on the edges of the bed. "So this is it?"

House took a deep breath, "Yeah it is." House let a small genuine smile grace his lips as he spoke, "Let's go home."

Wilson followed him out anxiously. They walked easily almost naturally alongside each other. The only difference a slight limp in House's own gait. Wilson noticed this too, trying to sneak glances at House's leg.

Wilson merely smiled and laughed, sometimes waving when people spoke to him. He would then lean over and whisper into House's ear in an almost childish way asking how these people knew him. House would then respond in the appropriate manner, "oh you work with them," or house's favorite, "you sleep with them."

When they finally arrived at House's bike, Wilson let out a chuckle, giving house a nonbelieving glance.

House felt his heart thump unexpectedly, but quickly pushed it away, "Yeah, its mine. Stop looking at me like a confused puppy."

Wilson ignored his comment squatting down to trace the chrome with his fingers, letting the designs run under his fingertips. House looked on mystified but his reaction, "You like motorcycles?"

Wilson looked up, and laughed, "I don't know. I guess I did." He smiled then asked mischievously, "Who's driving?"

It was House's turn to grin, "Not you smartass."

House swung a leg over, getting situated and then looked at Wilson, "Do you remember how to ride?" Wilson's face crunched up with thought, "YEAH! Yeah I do!"

He hopped on holding House's waist tightly. House let out a puff of air, "oomph! Jeez don't suffocate me!"

Wilson's grip slackened a fraction. House smirked, passing the helmet back, "Wear this, we don't need to lose what little brain you have left."

Wilson's chuckle sent chills through his back. He quickly hit the ignition, imagining they were already home.


End file.
